


Clementia

by Marguaery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Hurt, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguaery/pseuds/Marguaery
Summary: The first time he lost you, he spent days praying for any god who could listen that he would do anything to see you again, even for a brief second.His wish was granted, but Gods are merciless.





	Clementia

Clementia (latim): clemency, mercy, graciousness, mildness. 

The first time he lost you, you were in bed and he heard when the machines emitted that terrible sound. He was there exactly when you lost the strength to hold his hand and your eyes became blurred. 

He cried and grabbed the sheets near your body for hours until someone pulled him away from you. He wasn’t there when you were buried because he wasn’t capable of letting you go. He spent the rest of his days in front of a temple praying for any god who could listen that he would do anything to see you again, even for a brief moment. 

His wish was granted. 

The second time he lost you, you were hit by a car minutes after he spotted you. He was only able to see you smiling while talking to someone on the phone and then your body was covered in blood, someone calling your name thought the call. He screamed while holding your body. Cursed, cried and prayed once again. 

The third time it was a shot. 

The fourth it was a lighting. 

The fifth you were poisoned.

Your deaths continued one after another, every time when he was close to you. So close he could see you smile, or dance, or laugh. 

On and on and on and on and on and on and on.

Again and again and again and again and again. 

So much times that came a day where he couldn’t cry anymore. A day when he just stood there and watched your lifeless body being dragged away without feeling anything. He stopped praying.   
But the gods were merciless, and he was sent to you once again. 

By then, he was so mad that he decided it was better living a life away from you than seeing you die again. He gave up. He tried to forget. He had made a decision to stay away and give you the chance of living a normal life. Of being happy once again. 

However, he didn’t deserved mercy. Because of his selfish wish, you had suffered countless times. If it was painful for him to just stand there and watch, how it should have been to you? Die in so many terrible and suffering ways. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to drop my coffee in you! I’m so, so sorry!” 

He understood that if he didn’t went to you, you went to him. That was the price the gods charged for you two to encounter each other. Although, it was the first time in forever you talked. Tears covered his face immediately, and he smiled like you voice was the most precious treasure he could find. 

Gods were merciless. When he had finally gave upon you, when he had freed you, they brought all those selfish and uncontrollable feeling he had experimented when you two where together. And all he could think was that the pain he felt of losing you all those times was worth it. Because you looked at him with worry, and told him he shouldn’t cry. You would buy him another shirt.

His arms surrounded you for an instant. He would enjoy that moment. He wouldn’t give up. You were so kind, so good, so beautiful and loving that he couldn’t forget you.

He couldn’t live without seeing you once more. 

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you smile once again. I traveled through worlds to meet you, repeatedly. Just to be able to hold you like this for a moment. And it was worth it. All those terrible years of misery were worth it because I can hear your cheerful voice and hold you in my arms once again. Just give me a second more, please. Just one more second like this.”

He felt a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and something next to to his chest was wet. Were you crying? 

“We’ve never met before. Who are you?” 

A deep breath. How long did he still have before you crumbled down in his arms? He was too hopeful believing he would finally be free of his wish. That you two would be together and live a normal life once again. You touched his cheek and looked in his eyes before whisper your last words.

“Why does it hurt me so much to see you suffering?”

 

Gods were merciless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to believe I like too see Kageyama suffering. 
> 
> I tried to put another character since it doesn't show much of his personality, but I just couldn't.
> 
> Sorry for this sad story. I just watched (spoiler!) the last episode of Amnesia and was so sad that I couldn't not write something similar that happened to Ukyo. So, so sad.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not a native english speaker so, please, if there are any mistakes let me know! I'll try to correct it immediately.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!   
> Hope you like it!


End file.
